


Freaking great Christmas

by Gemenice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Random story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel snickered quietly as his hand reached for the change in the bowl. He got rid of the ‘Santa’ after giving him a coffee full of laxatives and heeeey, he was going to make himself a nice Christmas. </p><p>Okay who was he kidding. He’ll get the money in the orphanage anyway, but he’ll actually buy those kids things they want, not what the adults think would be a safe and wise choice. Also, boooring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaking great Christmas

Axel snickered quietly as his hand reached for the change in the bowl. He got rid of the ‘Santa’ after giving him a coffee full of laxatives and heeeey, he was going to make himself a nice Christmas.

 

Okay who was he kidding. He’ll get the money in the orphanage anyway, but _he’ll_ actually buy those kids things they want, not what the adults think would be a safe and wise choice. Also, boooring.

 

Yeah, the kids will finally have a fun time, Axel told himself as he picked up the bowl, shaking it a bit to see how much money was there actually. Well, maybe he could make some toys of his own. He’ll save up on the boxes as well, and that might make the presents even nicer, and he might do the whole ‘wrapper looks differently shaped as the actual toy inside is’. It would be like Christmas prank, heh.

 

“Hey, you!” Axel’s hand froze at the bowl and he managed to think ‘oh fuck’, before he turned and stared at the guy marching over to him.

 

And oh fuck. The stance yelled cop, the gun in the holster yelled cop, the hair yelled cop, the freaking clothes yelled cop too. He glanced towards the bank, because hell, he should tell the others and the cop was already there and Axel lifted his hands. Well, maybe the cop noticed just him and the others still had enough time to finish.

 

“Look, I know what this looks like but-“

 

“Here.” The guy said and threw a big fluffy coat around Axel’s shoulders. He didn’t even notice the guy carrying one before, what the fuck. “It’s so nice to see young people helping out as well. But you should think about yourself a bit too. You must be cold in that thin jacket.”  

 

The guy was smiling as he pulled the corner of the coat more to the front and around Axel’s neck and was that freaking price tag on that thing?! … that had to be a joke. Axel blinked, lifted his hand to touch at the tag – no, it was still attached and… really.

 

“Did you buy this?” He asked, looking at the blonde guy in front of him. The guy who smiled sheepishly, his blue eye lowering a bit before shrugging.

 

“Well… you seemed cold. I saw you standing here for some time and I was waiting for a friend in one of the shops and-“

 

There probably was something in the way that Axel was staring at the guy, because the smile slowly fell from his lips and he quickly shook his head, letting go of Axel and those blue eyes widened.

 

“No! Whatever you’re thinking it’s not that, I swear! I’m not a stalker or anything.” The guy ran his hand over his face before sighing.

  
“Let me try this again? Hi, my name is Eddie, and I know this doesn’t look good for me, but I just… really just wanted to prevent you from freezing outside. Especially because you help with the whole Christmas spirit and all.”

 

And that was so freaking weird, but somehow, in some weird, _weird_ way it was also freaking cute. Axel had no idea what to say to that, and he was saved from wondering when the alarm in the bank finally ran and Cold, Lisa and Mick finally got out, getting in the car.

 

“Axel! Stop chatting people up and get in the fucking car!”

 

And Axel didn’t know what got into him, he turned and threw his arms around ‘Eddie’, pulling his head closer to smack a kiss onto his lips, licking inside his mouth before tearing away and running to the car.

 

“Thanks for the Christmas present, Eddie!” He yelled as he licked his lips and cackled. “Be seeing you!”

 

As the car sped off, Axel turned to look at the blonde – he still stood at the same place, dumbstruck expression on his face, and Axel giggled as he pulled the coat closer to him. Yeaaah. Looked like a freaking great Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm in love with this ship :D 
> 
> Come and join me at [My tumblr ](http://gemenice.tumblr.com) if you want :D


End file.
